Stalker
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin came home to Port Charles to treat Jason and hopefully to leave her stalker behind her too. She felt safe in Port Charles with her stalker still in Paris not knowing where she was but he knows where she is and she is shocked when he finds her. Who will help her? Will anyone betray her to her stalker? Will Jason and Sonny keep her safe? Will they care? NO RAPE
1. Chapter 1

STALKER

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This takes place in 2005 when Robin came home to treat Jason this story is different than what happened on the show when she came home. Please forgive any errors, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together on the show when Robin came back in 2005 Please Read and Review!

Please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes

Robin's apartment Paris, France

Robin had just gotten home and sure enough there was flowers everywhere, she had moved three times so far and he always found her. She was tired of being afraid. She was tired of him stalking her.

The phone rang startling her. God she hoped it wasn't him again. He hounded her day and night. She cautiously picked up the phone "Hello."

"Robin, it's Tony Jones, I have read the strides you have made with your research and your drug protocol and I need you to come to Port Charles and administer it to a patient of mine."

Robin had a bad feeling "Who is the patient?"

"Jason Morgan. He is slowly dying, he will die without your help."

Robin's shocked, he hadn't been part of her life in six years and she still cared about him. She still loved him. She would go, she couldn't let him die. "I will be on the first flight out that I can. I will be there as soon as I can." Robin told Tony.

"Thank you, I will tell Jason and Sam that you will be here soon."

"Who is Sam?" Robin asked not recognizing the name.

"His fiancée Sam McCall, they live together."

"Okay, I will be there as soon as I can." Robin told him.

"Alan told me to tell you that anything you need you will have."

"Okay I will be there soon." Robin couldn't believe she was going home to save Jason's life.

"Thank you Robin. I will see you soon."

With that Robin hung up and went to get her things together, just one suitcase and bag, if she needed anything else she would buy it there. She got her medication in her bag and a few necessities, she called a cab and told him to meet her out back of her apartment. She was hoping to get away without him knowing. She had called the airport and there was a flight out in two hours.

She got her fake ID out and reserved a ticket for the flight that would take her to England. She took another ID and reserved a flight from London to New York, hopefully he wouldn't be able to follow her to Port Charles. She stopped by the lab and signed out what she needed to treat Jason.

About 15 hours later

She got off the final plane and her uncle greeted her and took her to the Scorpio house so she could freshen up, change and take her pills before going to the hospital. Mac knew why she was here and hoped she wouldn't get hurt by Sonny and Jason again. She had been devastated when she left years ago. He remembered she had been broken, shattered.

She left Mac's house and went to the hospital to meet with Alan, Monica, Sonny, Sam and Jason.

She got to the hospital and went to Alan's office where she was to meet with him. She knocked on the door and he opened it and gave her a hug which Tony and Monica, who was there with him, could see.

"I am happy to see you, Dr. Scorpio. I just wish you were here under other circumstances." Alan said.

"So do I. So tell me what is going on?" Robin requested after Tony and Monica hugged her.

Alan told her what was going on with Jason, and that without her experimental drugs that he would die. She asked to see Jason.

So they all walked to Jason's room where Sam and Sonny were with Jason. Robin entered the room and saw Jason for the first time since Lila's funeral. "Hello, Jason."

Jason looked at the petite brunette that entered his room and recognized her. It was the girl from his dreams. "Robin?"

Sonny asked, "What are you doing here?" He didn't want her here.

"I am here to treat Jason." Robin said looking at the man that used to be her brother, her family..

"Treat him?" Sonny was confused.

Tony said "Robin is the doctor that we told you about that was going to be coming here to treat Jason."

"You're a doctor, now?" Sonny said cooly.

Jason was confused this doctor was the girl from his dreams, how was that possible?

"Yes, I am." Robin wasn't sure what she was feeling now that she was in front of Sonny and Jason.

Jason asks cooly, "So what is this drug protocol that I am going to be taking?"

Robin set out to explain to Jason what it was that he would have to do and what the outcome should be. He agreed to do the protocol and she was then introduced to Sam McCall, who reminded Robin of nails on a chalk board, that sound was annoying and so was she. Time would tell, she was clingy and she whines a lot. Robin wondered how much Jason loved her though. Was it more than he had loved her? Was there a chance for her and Jason to be friends again? Or more? Robin still cared about Jason and Sonny could tell that and knew he had to warn her off. Jason belonged with Sam now as far as he was concerned.

Robin treats Jason and Jason whenever she was close felt something, he wasn't sure who Robin was to him. He remembered from his dream kissing her. He was with Sam now though. He wanted Robin and didn't know what to do. Robin was around him so much, treating him and he was feeling things for her he had never felt for Sam. His first real memories were of her, of them together.

Soon though Robin finished her drug therapy and it was a success. He remembered what happened between him and Robin and started to treat her coldly, because of what she had done in regards to Michael

He was about to leave the hospital with Sam and even though he still blamed Robin for what she had done, telling the truth about Michael. He was leaving the hospital and never even thanked her for saving his life. Robin knew he wouldn't too. She had disrupted her life in Paris and he didn't even bother to thank her before he left the hospital with Sam.

Inside though Jason was going to miss seeing Robin everyday. He wondered how he really felt for Robin. He was with Sam, she had stuck by him through everything and even though he knew he wanted Robin sexually, he couldn't cheat on Sam. He felt something for Robin again, so he had to treat her like he didn't want her around that he was still mad at what she had done. He remembered how great they were together but he also remembered how hurt she had been when she found out that he had cheated on her with Carly. He wasn't going to put Sam through that because he wanted Robin. He would think about it and maybe he could come up with a solution, he had to treat Robin like a leper, barely acknowledging her. He treated her coldly when all he wanted to do was pull Robin into his arms and ravish her.

He was just glad he was finally going home but inside he wished Robin was who he was going home with and not Sam. He knew he hurt Robin with his treatment of her. He heard Sonny and Sam had teared into her when he kissed her while he was remembering them, he had grabbed her and kissed her. He wished that Sonny and Sam had not walked in at that time. He couldn't let them hurt her anymore so he turned cold to her and made like he hated her, which he knew had hurt her, but what else could he do. Sonny and Sam had ripped into her and he had to protect her. He wished things were different.

Sonny had made it clear to Robin to leave Jason alone after he left the hospital. Like he had any business to tell her what to do, she told him she would do what she wanted to do that he had no control over her life.

Nobody knew what was about to happen to change their lives though. What secrets were Robin keeping? What impact would her secrets have on all of their lives?

Let me know what you think with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

STALKER

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This takes place in 2005 when Robin came home to treat Jason this story is different than what happened on the show when she came home. Please forgive any errors, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together on the show when Robin came home in 2005.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, please forgive them

I have a lot of J&R stories started which I am putting on this site and will be adding to each story as I write the next chapter or already have chapter written, some stories I only have a few chapters written, while others I have several chapters written or almost done. I hope you will review and tell me which stories you would like to see me update first, please review so I know what you want to see more of, also if you have any story ideas I would love to hear them, now on with the story

CHAPTER TWO

Robin was walking down the street she was going to Kelly's from the hospital, she had decided to stay a couple of extra days to spend time with Mac, Maxie and Georgie. The truth was she was not looking forward to going back to Paris and her stalker. No one not even Mac knew what was going on and she didn't want to tell them either. She felt safe in Port Charles and she hadn't felt safe in so long that it wasn't funny, this had been going on for months.

She got her food from Kelly's and decided to walk down the docks. It was dark out but she wasn't worried her stalker was in Paris so she felt safe. She did until she was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth. That's when she heard Benito Salato's voice in her ear.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't find you, did you? You are mine." He said as he felt her breasts. He was dragging her into an alley his intent was clear he was going to rape her. She bit his hand and screamed but that just made him mad and he hit her knocking her unconscious but someone had heard her scream.

Jason was on the docks checking a shipment when he heard the scream of a woman and went to check it out and he found a man with his pants down. He didn't see the woman's face just that she wasn't moving and he threw the man off of her and looked at her face and saw that it was Robin. He got angry and turned to take care of the man but he had run off.

He took and pulled Robin's shirt down and puts her skirt back on and picks her up and takes her to GH calling Sonny on the way. He was glad he didn't bring his bike that night to the docks. He had brought the Suburban. She was still unconscious when they got to GH and that worried him. He called Alan and told him he was bringing Robin in and could he be there. She had been attacked and he wasn't sure if she had been raped or not and she was still unconscious. Alan met Jason who came in carrying Robin, Alan had Jason bring her into the ER and asked him to leave so they could first wake her up and perform a rape kit on her.

Alan used smelling salts to wake Robin up and that worked and she woke up screaming which Jason and Sonny, who had just gotten there heard and came running, Jason got there first and Alan was trying to calm Robin down and not succeeding when Jason came through the door into the ER room and when Robin heard Jason's voice she stopped screaming and fighting the doctor's and nurse's and looked at him. He came over to the bed she was laying on and took her in his arms and held her. He told her, "You are safe now. He isn't going to hurt you again."

Alan stepped forward and into her line of sight and asked her. "Robin, I have to ask were you raped?"

Robin with tears in her eyes said. "I don't know he hit me knocking me out. He intended to rape me though."

"Robin, we need to do a rape kit on you then so we know. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." She simply said.

"Okay, Jason, Sonny I need you to go out into the waiting room."

"Is that okay with you, Robin?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Please." Robin said hoping that whoever found her got to her before Benito raped her.

"Okay, we will be right out there." With that Jason and Sonny left.

"Okay, Robin let's get started." Alan was hoping that she hadn't been raped.

Alan does the rape kit finding out she hadn't been raped. Robin started crying she was so relieved.

Alan went to get Jason and Sonny who came in and saw Robin crying and thought the worse.

"Sorry, Robin if only I had found you before he raped you." Jason was beating himself up.

"You found me?" Robin asked surprised.

"I was on the docks and heard you scream at the time I didn't know it was you, but I heard you scream and found you unconscious and him with his pants down and you undressed."

"Thank you, Jason, I can't thank you enough. If it weren't for you I would have been raped tonight, so thank you." Robin told Jason sincerely, even though he had been so cold to her, she was grateful to him for finding her when he had.

"You don't have to thank me. I am glad I got there in time. Can you tell us what happened?'

"Yes but not here." Robin said knowing she had to tell them what was going on they would not accept nothing but the truth, how funny is that, the truth.

Alan said, "I need to call the police, Robin."

"No, I don't want the police called. I will not be pressing charges." Robin tells them, shocking them.

"What?" Alan, Jason and Sonny said not understanding.

"Look I have my reasons. Please let's keep this between us. Alan, I need you not to call the police."

"Okay, it's your call. But I think you should change your mind." Alan said puzzled.

"No, I have my reasons why I don't want the police involved. Can I leave now Alan?"

"Yes, let me get the paperwork done and you can leave." Alan left and brought back the paperwork and she signed the papers and Jason, Robin and Sonny left together going to Sonny's Greystone Manor.

Robin rode with Jason at his insistence wondering if he really did care because of how cold he had been to her He hadn't even thanked her for coming home to save his life. So a confused Robin asked that he not ask any questions till they get to Sonny's. He reluctantly listened to her and didn't ask any questions. So they rode in silence to Sonny's where she would tell them what she had been going through for months.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
